We All Fall Down
by ellex0
Summary: Rai is not finished with Jade, but neither is she finished with being angry. R/J oneshot. Because I'm impatient.


Because I'm impatient and wanted to post this as a oneshot. Let me know what you think! xx

**Spoiler Alert**: Will appear in Revelations down the line at some point.

**WARNING**: Strong language. _If you're offended by swearing, this is going to offend you._

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I profit from this story.

* * *

"You know what, Rai? It's whatever. I'm done trying to make you forgive me for something that you're not ready to forgive me for and something that wasn't even my fucking fault!"

"Oh, that's rich," she snorted. "That's so like you. Just giving up. Is that what you did when Beryl took over, too? Just threw in the towel? Typical."

"Shut the fuck up," Jade said, his face barely a foot from her own. His voice was quiet with fury but got progressively louder as he continued – for he had stepped the past of no return. "You have absolutely no idea _what the fuck you're talking about!_"

He punched the wall next to her head for emphasis and for once in her life, Rai found herself lacking a scathing retort. Instead, she watched, captivated, with the sinking feeling that she might have finally pushed him too far.

"Here you sit, bitching about how it was so hard to have the love of your life turn on you. Well you think it was fucking EASY for me? For us? We were possessed! _I don't think you get that._ We never stood a CHANCE!"

At this point he backed away from her where she still stood, now leaning against the wall for support instead of effect. He ran a hand through his sandy hair in agitation as he continued, and she wasn't sure if he was still speaking to her or to himself.

"Do you know how it felt to have the force of evil incarnate enter you and take over your body? To be a prisoner in your own mind as you watch yourself burn your home? And not having the fucking _luck_to be killed during the destruction of an entire planet or the invasion of another, but to have to live to see yourself kill your soulmate?!"

At this, he turned back to face her and began to walk slowly back towards her. No one dared move.

"To fight tooth and nail against the power controlling you, but knowing it's the energy Beryl gathered from the millions of people she slaughtered and.. and the.. and the fucking dinosaurs and everything else she fucking ruined? I had your blood on my hands, Rai. I watched you die and I couldn't do a goddamn thing to stop it except thank you, _thank you_, for saving me with your dying breath and calling down those flames because I _never stood a fucking chance._"

He stood right in front of her as the tears streamed down her face. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to _win_ and what the fuck was he making sense for? She just needed to be angry with him. To burn bright on the fury – the fucking righteous fury - that had been building up since she got her memories back but now he was going and ruining her plan and making _sense_.

And so, taking a shallow breath in an attempt to steady her breathing, she did the only thing she knew how to do. She pushed him away.

"Beryl didn't kill the dinosaurs, you ass," she said. Try as she might, she couldn't put anger or _bite_ into her words. She couldn't even meet his cobalt eyes, eyes that were boring into hers, so she settled on a place directly above his left shoulder. "Is this a joke to you?"

Had she been able to meet his gaze, she would have seen the fight drain out of them and their sparkle dim.

"You're right, Rai," he said, voice now soft and rough. He sounded ancient, and she supposed he was. They all were. "You're always right. Even when you're fucking wrong."

Before she could figure out just what exactly he meant by _that_, he closed the distance between them and pulled her roughly to him. As his mouth crashed against hers, she tasted blood, metallic and bitter. The cut that the Youma had given her had reopened. And before she could think of anything more, he was pushing her back against the wall and turning away from her, walking out of the room and off the Temple grounds and foreseeably out of her life.

She didn't even care that the others were there as she lost the strength to stand and slumped down the wall, knees buckling under her. She didn't even realize that there were tears streaming down her face or that those horrid, wet sounds were coming from _her_ until Serena was in front of her, wiping her face and telling her that everything was going to be okay.

And it might be for them, because they weren't broken, pieces cut so jagged that they could never possibly be repaired. And as she thought of Jade's retreating form, she realized that she had done much of the damage herself.

END.


End file.
